Encryption processes such as AES encryption and RSA encryption and the like are widely known and commonly used for protecting a secret in transmission. A secret may be for privacy and the like. Since the message transmitted is encrypted, an unauthorized receiver may not be able to read it. However, although a receiver may not be able to decrypt the message received, the receiver knows that the message is encrypted, since the encrypted message is typically randomized and not human recognizable.
In some instances, an encrypted message may attract unwanted attention and more likely to get blocked or dropped in the transmission. Accordingly, not only an encrypted message is desired, but an encrypted message carried by a disguised media such as a human recognizable picture is also desired. So, the message transmitted looks like an unrelated but human recognizable picture, but actually a secret payload is encoded or embedded in the human recognizable image.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.